Life Uncharted
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: Being that Noble team had lost Thom they were getting a new member most of them were distrusting of the idea. But can they work pass it? Six wasn't looking to make friends Six was there to do a job and that was it. Jorge/Six (I do have extra Spartans in the story and it doesn't really follow the game very much but I'm trying something new)
1. Chapter 1

Life uncharted

Chapter 1: being mad is beyond the issue

Commander of Noble Team was going through Noble Six things and putting them in boxes. Kat was in there helping him; she was looking through the books and smile when she saw a photo of the team in one of the books. Jorge was in the mess hall shuffling his deck of cards to play another round of 21 with seven. "Come on Kenny you can do better than that." Jorge said with a small smile "I know I can but your so good at cards that no one can win." "I'm not good at playing 21 so you have a chance to win."

Noble Four known as Emile was sitting in his room with his knife sharping it. He was angry, but knew that it was expected from them to be successful in their mission and sometimes it means it might be your life to be successful. Noble Three known as Jun was in Noble Eight's room talking with her about the Death of their Noble Six that they just lost. "Sam I know you miss him but he knew the risk of the mission." "I know but I wish he would've waited for the back up that was coming to him."

I was sitting at Exodus thinking about my past issues, but sometimes you can't help, but think about the past issues. I was so disappointed in myself that I didn't help the spartan I found dying of his wounds at New Harmony. I was just hoping that the team I was going to be joining won't distrust me or at least be angry at me but if that happen I would be tossing them through a wall. I have a hard time trusting people since ... well that is another tale to tell for another time.

As Kat smiled at the picture of Noble Six she had to show Carter it so that maybe he would cheer up a bit. Carter did smile at the photo and he put it with Thoms things and look at Kat. "What did I do wrong Kat to make him think he had to do something that stupid." Carter said Paranoid about want Thom had done just so they would win or at least feel like they won this time. "We can never know what he was thinking when he did that, and I know it doesn't really answers your question on why he did want he did." Carter knew what she was talking about and pick up two boxes and carried them out to the warthog to be delievered to his family so that they can look through them. Kat followed close behind with the remaining two boxes.

Emile didn't come out the rest of that day he was angry not upset he was never upset even though some people would be thinking he was upset. He was distrubed from whatever he was doing by Jun. "Hey Four you coming to eat with the rest of us?" Emile look up at him and went back to his work ignoring Three. Jun left Four's door frame and went to the mess hall to go eat with Eight right behind him. Jorge was already sitting down and eating with the others Seven was talking to him though a full mouth and Jorge look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you saying Seven?" "I was saying where's Four?" "He decided not to come eat." Jun said while taking his seat at the table.

After the two months of their Noble Six being gone, they knew he was going to be replace with a new sparatan soon. Emile mostly kept to himself when he was at base never bugged anyone and it almost seem to have lost him cuz it was too peaceful around the base and that was making Carter a little unease about it. Kat saw Carter sitting there looking at a file that he had got from Colonal Holland. "So who are they sending?" Kat asks sitting down across from him. "A new Noble Six, But the Spartan's file is covered in so much black ink it hard to tell if we're going to trust this one." Carter said looking up at Kat. "Yea I figure after you said the so much black ink part." Kat said putting her head in her hands. Eight was by the door over listen when she wasn't surpose to.

Seven was with her wondering why Eight was interested in the conversation that the commander was having with Noble Two. But Seven didn't want to get caught so he left to find something to do. Eight left the area back towards her room to read or to think.

I was sitting in a warthog on my way to Noble base to meet my new team it was reminding me of... I will not say for I hate thinking about it. The warthog stop in front of a base that will be my new home and hopefully I will be ignored while I'm here. I walk from the warthog and pass some marines that was doing a routine like they always do. I saw a big guy in the back by a hanger door lean on it talking to someone that look familiar to me, but could not place it.

Jorge saw the warthog stop and saw the new noble six climb out in armor that fit a female spartan and to his surprise he found himself urge to go talk to the spartan. Seven known as Kenny followed his eye sight and spotted what his best friend was looking at. "Looks to me to our new Noble Six." Seven said to his friend watching the spartan as well. "Yep it is, you know two spartans on our team won't like it." Jorge said to Seven looking at his friend with a face of a paranoid look. "That I hope to avoid at least." Seven said paranoid at the thought of a fight about to happen.

Has I walk in and down the hallway to where I was to meet the Commander I was face to face with another Spartan that was in armor. This spartan stood with an angry stance that I notice he also had a skull like visor helmet which he might have carved the skull there himself. Now this wasn't a peaceful stare down this was a stare down of pure intent on wanting to kill one another. It didn't take long for the spartan in front of me to make the first move by trying to slash at me with a knife he had on his shoulder. So I grab his wrist and twist it around where his arm was behind him and I slam him to the wall with a hard thud.

I got close to where his ear was and said to him in an angry tone. "I didn't come here to fight the team I'm here to do my job and if it has to kick your ass all the time than I will if it interfers with my job." I let him go and walk off down the hallway leaving him standing there trying to get the feeling back in his arm. I got to the mess hall where I saw the commander sitting there with his LT. Commander, I walk over there and made my present known. "Commader?" I said giving him my full attention. "Huh? Oh your my new Noble we've been expecting you and I've seen your file and some of the parts that O.N.I didn't want me to see." Cartor said but continue on the rest what wanted to say "But we work as a team and that lone wolf has to go." "yes sir." I said as I stood there looking around wondering what I could do so I turn my head to the Commander again "Sir is it alright if I explore the area of the base." "Go ahead Spartan and when you come back I'll show you to your room." I nodded my head went on my way to explore the base.

Seven and Five had totally forgot about the new noble six and was out on the field trading punches not to hurt one another but to see who throw the best one even though Seven knew Five would win the game. "You know Seven I wondered how far you'll land if I tossed you?" Jorge said grinning Seven gulp down the fear of being toss and accept the challage. Jorge pick up Seven with ease and than he toss him with seven landing 13 feet from Five. "Wow 13 feet Jorge." said Seven getting up from where he was tossed. I walk to where they were and watch them enteract with one another and notice they acted like best friends.

I step out onto the dirt and walk to them and grab a rock and tossed it to their feet to get their attention which I got. Jorge turn his head to see the new Noble Six standing there in armor and also notice that it was a female Spartan. Seven was even looking at her with a tilt of his head to the left. Jorge smiled at her "So your our new noble six huh?" "Yea." Is all I said to him. Deep down in my chest I felt my heart beat faster and I was confused on why my heart was beating that fast.

Seven was looking back and forth from Jorge and the new six confused what were they saying to each other in silence is what he wondered. Jorge stood there looking at her with his smile still there, he was shock no I wouldn't say shock stunned by her but that was just the shell of the armor she was wearing he wanted to at least seen her true self that lies underneath the armor. I broke the stare down by nodding and walking away to check more of the base. Seven stared at Jorge "So what was that about?" Seven asks Jorge "I don't know Seven."

Eight came out of her room to the mess hall to talk with Commander about the new Noble six they were getting, "Hey Carter can we talk?" Eight asks coming in and standing next to his chair waiting for his answer. "Sure Eight we can talk." Kat got up and left to let them talk so she left to the hanger to see to a warthog that need fixed. "Carter are you sure about the new member?" Eight asks while taking a seat in a chair that Kat had previous. "No but it was need." Carter said while looking at the file again to make sure he was making the right decision about this. "It just doesn't feel right replacing him like this." "I know Eight but there is nothing I can do about it, command has orders and we are to occply to them." Carter said looking at Eight with his serious eyes "I understand." Is all she said as she stood up to go hang with Three again.

I walk back to the mess hall after exploring the base to be lead to my room that I was going to staying in. "Commander?" "At ease Six no need to feel tense around me but I will be honest with you." I waited for he still had some more to say. "Some of the Nobles on the team seems to be a little distant to you for you are new to us and please understand that'll it take time for them to get use to you." "Understood." I said to him after he was on his feet and we're walking down the hallway towards another hallway and then we turn right to another set of hallway and to see eight sets of doors.

Commander stop by the first door on the right "This will be your room you can do whatever you want to it to make the room look you if you so fit." "Understood." "You had a long day I expect that you may want to rest to get the strength back for tonight activites." He said to me as he left to find Kat. I walk into my room and notice it was bare with nothing in it just the way I like it with just a bed and something to put my clothes in and that's it. I take my helmet off to let my short jet black hair set on my head from being in the helmet so long and set the helmet on the drasser. I knew my belongings will be arriving tomorrow and I'll just have to deal with the clothes I have on for now.

Piece by piece I took the armor off and set in the display case that was in the room. I was half way done when there was a knock on the door, I walk towards the door with half armor on as I open the door and came face to face with the spartan I saw outside that was with the big guy, his mouth was open and I look at him with a glared. "What do you want!?" I ask a little angry for he had distrubed my alone time. "Will geez just wondering if you wanted to come eat dinner with the rest of us." Seven said with a huff "I'm not hungry." I said shutting the door in his face. Seven grunt out a sighed of annoyance and walked back towards the mess hall.

Seven returned to the mess hall and sat in his chair with a huff, "Hey Seven is she coming?" Asks Jorge who had shwo him enter. "She said no for she wasn't hungry." Seven said a little disappointed cuz for the first time in like 5 years of not seeing her he was shock to see her, but he also notice that she was different like she wasn't herself anymore that being a spartan and killing things were only keeping her from going insane about something from what he gathered. Seven wanted to tell Eight that her sister was the new noble six but he thought it would come back and haunt him.

Jorge got up from his chair grabbing his plate of food and the one that was getting cold and left the mess hall towards the rooms where the spartans slept and knock on Noble six's door. I got up from my bed of clean my helmet and open my door to see the big guy standing there with two plates of food. "I thought you would like company." Jorge said with a smile I just look at him with a stare not the one I give Kenny but a softer one maybe not that soft but not as harsh. I moved aside and let him in and he set the plate that was for me on the bed and he settled down in a chair I took my place back on the bed grabbing the plate he had brought in.

Four was sitting at the table quiet like a mouse and the team was not worried of him but kinda shock to know he wasn't complaining about how bad the food tasted. Eight put her fork down and stood up to get her training clothes on. Three was already there waiting on the others to get there I came of course after Five who had said his name was Jorge that there was to be training out in the field in training clothes which in turn was just my clothes I had under my spartan armor. Jorge and I arrived at the same time. Eight was shock to see that the new member was her sister Sam was about to speak her mind but she stop when Commander order their attention to him.

Carter look towards the new member and than back to the rest of them "You all know what to do and I expect a full teamwork results in the end, Six you are new to the team and I'll pair you off with Two who is familiar with the course." Six stared straight at Two and went back to look at Commander. "Now the rest of you know who your be paired with so get to it!" Kat walk over to me and stood there "Hey I'm Noble Two known as Kat." "Hi I'm Six." "Let's show the boys how teamwork works." I smiled a smile that wasn't a real smile but they don't have to know that.

Kat and I were doing the course like it was nothing, I notice my Sister was pairred with the Commander, Jorge with the black fellow with the scars and Kenny was with the bald one. Kat and I were in the lead if it was a contest but it wasn't I just felt that we were in the lead. Now we were doing a course were your teammate is injured and you had to find a way to get your teammate to safety. Now this was putting memories up front with Six it got her thinking that the team she was on was the team she was with before and watching them vanish before her eyes. Six knew that Kat would act the injured Spartan that need to get to safety and so without warning Six grabbed Kat's left arm and sling her over her shoulders one arm between the legs and the other holding both arms and Six was off through the course.

The course was of any real accident that would deploy any spartan teams to. Kat was shock she couldn't move or wiggle around Six had a good grip on Kat as Six notice that she was wiggle like any injured squadmate would do. Kat was watching the others and notice that Emile was having a tough time with Jorge cuz Commander had informed them that Jorge would be acting the injured squadmate and it made it hard for Emile to figure out how to get him to safety. Kat also notice that Sam was also having troubles not the figuring out how to carry him but how not to feel embrass about it. Kenny and Jun had no problem they were on the same track as we were.

It was short lived when one of the fake missles that were to land 10 yards from them was directed in the wrong area and it hit the ground next to Six and Kat tossing Six off her feet to the ground. But Six had somehow block the blast that came from it from Kat. Seven saw the whole thing and drop Jun on his back and rash over there to check on them so did the others maybe not Eight and Four but they did cuz of Two.

Kat got to her feet and help Six to hers when they came over. "You two okay?" Asks Carter "Yea Commander we are just miss it by an inch." Kat said dusting dirt off her, I was dusting dirt off her when she came face to face with the one person Six been wanting not to confront about anything. Six did have time to react to Sam's movement when her hand connected to her face make her side step to the left to keep balance. "What were you thinking in taking that route to get her to safety!?" I glared at her not saying a word. "Eight it was the only route through and we both agreed on taking it." Kat said getting in between them. I knew it was a total different story than what she wanted to say to me but I think that'll be a different accident for later.

Jorge was going to help me to the med wing but I walk away on my own power, I knew this team would not accept her it never will and that is just fine with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Uncharted

Chapter 2: I don't need your help

Recap: Jorge was going to help me to the med wing but I walk away on my own power, I knew this team would not accept her it never will and that is just fine with her.

Two months of me being part of the team I never got an aproval by Four and Eight the only people I talk to were Kat and Jorge momentally till Kenny decide to speak with cuz he was getting tired of Sam's sour mouth of anger of me being there not the reason I was a spartan but about why I had to be the one replacing Thom. Who I found out was their former Noble Six of the team.

I was in my room sitting on my desk at the foot of my bed. I decide to get a desk and a computer when I would stay in here when people were asleep or awake for those who still hated me. I had my door open which in turn was next to my desk which is a good thing cuz no one will know I'm here.

Eight was still angry at me she knew it wasn't about being a Spartan it was me replacing Thom. Eight knew that Emile had calm down about it to at least known she was here to help but nothing more. But that didn't help Eight's problem in the matter she wanted me gone but she couldn't voice it to Commander cuz he would just that it wasn't his choice in the matter.

Jun was sitting with Eight in her room talking about it. "Why does it have to be my sister that had to replace him!?" Eight said fuming in rage. Jun didn't know want to say to that and if he did it might upset her and he didn't know how to handle the after math of it. "Sam should it matter but I do understand how you feel but Thom knew the stakes of his actions." Eight knew he was right and calmed down enough to talk civil with Jun.

The Two months of me being there I notice that Sam had a crush with the Commander and that he returns it back with the same movement. Six also notice that Kenny had a crush on Kat and Kat to him which Six thought was weird. Now with Jorge who she can't read at all was puzzling her the most out of them all. She can never figure out what he's trying to say in their quiet conversations and it was driving her mad.

Kenny was in Jorge's room talking with him about his silent conversations he would have with Six for it was confusing the hell out of him. "So what's up with the silent talking with Six?" "I don't know Seven, she just catches my attention with her stares, but her eyes they hold hatred for for someone but through that I see sorrow and hurt." "Really you got that from just her eyes?" "Yea I did my heart is telling me to protect her and I'm going to do just that Seven." Jorge said shutting his book and looking straight at his best friend.

Kenny sat there thinking while Jorge just looks at him for a bit before he stood up which got Seven's attention. "Where you going?" "Going to find Six." "Okay and if you don't I'll be in the rec room." Kenny said getting up himself and walk out before Jorge and down the hallway towards the rec room. Jorge walk towards Six's room and knock on the door frame to let her know it was him at the door. I froze in my chair at the desk when I heard that knock and look past from behind the door to notice Jorge standing there looking at me. One thing I can't do at the moment was stay hidden from the big guy never.

Jorge notice she was behind the door at her desk working on something and when had knock he notice that she froze from her work to look past the door and straight at him which in turn got him to smile at her. "May I come in?" Jorge asks politely "Sure." I replied to him and going back to working on whatever I was doing. Jorge sat down on my bed looking around my room, I felt very unease with him in here at the moment but nothing I can do about that now will I could kick him out but he's been all, but nice to me so I can't do that.

I continue to work ignoring the company that was sitting on my bed looking around my room. Jorge look towards the bookshelf that was by the desk and than he look at me. I of course was to caught up in whatever I was doing to notice him staring. Jorge was staring and he knew that and he couldn't help it something about Six caught his attention. He would act different around her and say the stupid of things maybe that was why they had the silent conversation cuz maybe their words had nothing in them, but he wonder if there were words in their conversations they would have. So Jorge took a risk and asks a silly question. "So how you like Noble Team?"

I look up from my work and turn to face Jorge this was the first time he had asks or even speak to me in private in my room usually we're quiet and never talk, but in silent with no words, this surprised me. I stare at him for a while but answered his silly question. "The team is...the team does what they have to do and that is good for me." I was little annoyed but that was becuz I didn't want to become close to them I had a hard time cooping with teams that was why I was a lone wolf but I guess that was over but it never hurt to still act like one from time to time.

Jorge notice she was having a hard time with being part of the team he couldn't blame her for answering the question like she did. So he asks another one. "How did you become a lone wolf or was it by choice?" Six eyes narrowed at him she didn't want to answer that one so she remain quiet. "I understand you wish not to answer." Jorge said taking the silent as that question is for another time. "I just wish to understand you a little and maybe give you an understanding of myself in return."

Six never thought of that, so she got up from her chair and walk over to the bed and sat down next to him. She was nervous but not much just a little, she doesn't know what he'll think of her after it was over with. But she wasn't going to tell him about her old team it was just not happening unless she completely trusted him with it. "It was my choice." I told him he just look at me confused. "The reason I was a lone wolf." "Oh okay let's see in return I was born here on Reach and that I would do anything to make sure the Covenant stay off it." I nodded in agreement, "On a mission once on New Harmony I came across a Citzen in trouble who was about to shut down by an Elite I saved her of course but after that she was being rude to me for saving her ass for she wanted it to kill her." I said looking up at Jorge who was staring intently at me.

"Did anything happen to you while you were fighting the Elite?" Jorge asks with a look of worry "No not really just a bad scar on the arm." I said to him while pulling back the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing to show him the scar. Jorge gently touch the scar with his left thumb I shiver at the touch he back off when he felt that. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that." I grab his hand which got him looking at me. "It's okay I'm just new to being a team again..." I shut up before I ended up saying anything else but when I said that it put all those memories in my head my face went sour and I look away and letting go of Jorge's hand.

Jorge was about to reply, but he couldn't for they were call to get ready in armor and meet outside by the falcon. Jorge stood up from his spot on the bed and turned to Six with a look of concern I kept my face to the ground. Jorge left for his room to get armor on, I went to my display case and grab my armor and putting it on. I was so angry with myself for about what had happen. I was having a hard time getting my chest plate on as I was trying to get it on I heard a knock on the door I turned to see Jorge standing there in the door frame. "You need help?" I ignored him and tried to get it myself but I felt hands on my back I look at Jorge to notice he was helping me and also notice he had tighten my chest plate on without touching my front area. Deep down my body was aching that he did.

Jorge notice that she tense when his hands touch her back, He tighten her chest plate and drop his hands so that she would be comfortable but that didn't happen He notice that she wanted something more but he wouldn't go that far not like this she didn't trust him at all but her body was saying a whole different story. Six walk past Jorge and out her door with Jorge right behind her.

Eight was standing next to Carter talking to him about the new member but she already knew the answer. "Eight you know the answer already." "I know I'm just having a hard time with it." Sam said sighing "I know Sam." Cartor said putting his hand on her shoulder. I came out with my helmet on and gun in hand, Jorge right behind me. Cartor got our attention quickly "We are to go a city called Thudus and investegate the area they say that there where strange sightings of an unknown subjects or it could be just Rebels messing things up but we are to check it out." Cartor told them. "Kat I want you to take Seven, Four, and Five with you." Kat nodded "Six your with me now as I said that lone wolf has to go we're a team." "Got it sir." I replied ready.

Seven set a private link to Jorge "Hey what happen between you and Six when you found her?" "We talked." "Like the quiet talk again?" Seven asks puzzled "No we acturally talked." "So did you get anything?" "Yes, but I will not be telling you for her to trust me I must not tell you of what we talk about." "I understand." "If you desire to get back in touch with your old friend you should start an conversation with her on your own." "Got it friend." Seven disconnect the private link to Jorge when he heard Kat speaking to him through open COM.

Kat knew that Seven was talking to Five about something in their private COM, but she was getting impateint with him and tapped his helmet to get his attention in turn it work like she planned. "Seven you are to stay in the skies to be a look out." "Got it, but wait is that Jun's job?" Seven asks puzzled yet again. Kat wanted to whack him so much. "Jun is staying the skies as well and you are to keep his back just as he to keep your back and the rest of us." Cartor said through COM.

Seven nodded and went back to look around at the landscapes. Eight was sitting next to Cartor while I was sitting in the single seat with Jun on my left. I was having a hard time coming with terms of why my sister pick Red and Purple as her Armor colors it was strange and most likely for her stand out more than others. But that was her choice.

Noble team reach the the section they were to check out, found the area erie quiet. Jorge had a gut feeling this was a trap set for them. Seven wasn't far behind Jorge, Eight stood close to Carter "Commander I have a bad feeling about this." Eight said to Carter he nodded his head in agreement. I was out a little aways scanning the area, I look towards the area and notice a footprint that wasn't human heading for the forest. "We have footprints." I told them alerting them to come over I hold out my hand when I saw something move in the trees.

Eight glared through her helmet she wanted to get closer to fight or to see what Six was seeing but Carter kept her put. I look around Cautious and gently motion them to come over. Carter quietly approach Six and whisper to her "What did you see?" "Something is in the trees something big and moving fast." "Eight your with me Jorge your with Six and Seven with Jun, Kat your with Emile." They all nodded and we went off in different directions. Eight was walking behind Carter she couldn't help but stare at his ass but that lead to her bumping right into him when he had stop short.

Carter sighed when he felt Eight bump into him, he was about to turn to her when he heard something to his left he turned sharply towards that direction. Eight followed suit with her gun target at that direction, Carter notice something green in the shadow and knock Eight off her feet and to the ground with him on top keeping her cover. Carter got off and hurried to cover somewhere Eight doing the same after getting up, she was speechless she wasn't expecting it to be a hunter but there it was shooting at them. Carter motioned Eight to sneak while he got the hunter's attention, Eight nodded and they put their planned into action Carter got the hunter's attention alright but so did Eight when she accidently step on a trig.

Eight cursed in her head for making a noise so now both her and commander were trying to kill it before more shows up to help the hunter. Eight rolled behind the hunter and toss a plasma that she kept around and it stuck to the hunter's back and it explode with a bang. This gave them time strike him again with bullets. The hunter went down after that, Carter stood up straight and nodded to Eight as in good job and they were off to check the area some more.

Six and Jorge were quiet on their route will not exactly Jorge's heavy foot falls were a give away and Six likes to move in quiet unnotice by the emeny. I saw something move in my radar but by the time I look it was gone. "Did you?" "Yes I got the same readings." Jorge said to her getting in position, My eyes caught something and it wasn't pretty but before I reacted to I was already on the ground and I grunt out in pain for it was a rough land to the ground.

Jorge saw what Six saw and he grab her around the waist and shove her towards the ground so he was towering over her, He heard her grunt out the roughness of it but he could not be gentle about it was a hunter and there were two of them Jorge got to his feet and open fire. Six growled as she reach to her feet and sneak behind one but got whacked by the other one that was near by. Jorge fired even more at them when he saw me hit the ground with a hard hit. I could not get up I was having a hard time getting to my feet and keeping my focus, Images swimmed through my eyes putting the memories of the first time I was whack by a hunter.

****FlashBack***

I was fighting along side Steve-U824 we were pinned by some rocks or was it a building we weren't sure about it. But I charge at an Elite that was in front of us and kicked a grunt after killing the Elite. I montion Steve-U824 out of the corner we were in.

Steve was right behind me when we were close to our location, but my fears were about to come true when I heard the most horroiffing sound coming from Steve I turned around to see what it was and saw that a hunter had whack him off his feet and towards the tree. I wasted no time and charged the hunter, I was behind it about to finish the hunter off when I felt a sharp pain course through my back and up my spine. I was guessing the Hunter had stabbed me with his armor arm and than he had tossed me right through a tree and I was lying there lifeless not moving.

***End of FlashBack****

Six got back to her feet in a dizzy state, her eyes still seeing the image of her getting that terrible wound. Six charged the hunter that remained standing for Jorge had taken out the first one that had spotted them. Six tried to rolled but found that her back would not let her do that. So Six got whacked again by the hunter straight through the tree that was next to them. I did not get up from that one, Jorge drop his gun and rush the hunter by pick it up off the creatures feet and tossing it 20 feet from Six and him. Jorge stood there protective over Six getting ready if the hunter got up to finish the job but the hunter remain on the ground not moving.

Jorge turn around and got to ground level to see if he can get Six to come back to him but she would not answer or even move. Jorge gently rolled her over to her back so he could get his arms underneath her to lifted her off the ground. After securing her on his shoulders he picked up his gun and walk on hoping She'll wake up soon.

Seven was having fun or at least he thought he was till Jun started talking, "Hey what do you think Jorge is doing with Six?" "Probably in a quiet conversation like I would like to have right about now!" Seven said a little annoyed, Seven saw Jun shugged his shoulders. Jun was confused why Seven wanted the quietness but that was short lived when they heard Jorge of COMs "Noble Six is injured we need to find the source quickly." "Understand we will just make sure she isn't in the fight when we punch through." Carter said over the COM "Sir she is out cold." Carter winced that the thought of Jorge carrying Six and fighting at the same time. "I'll send someone your way than." "Sir I'll try to get to safety and wait it out." "Got that." Carter said and told the rest "We're down two members so let's make sure to get this done quick." Everyone said got it.

Jorge found a cave after taking out a small group of Grunts that were there and walk in, he set down his gun and gently put Six on the cave floor. He kneel by her and gently took the helmet off to get her to breathe a little better. Jorge stare at her sleeping face it was content but he had other things to worry about. He gently touch her left side of her face with his hand moving the small piece of hair that was there. Jorge moved his hand and look over her body, he was more worried about her back than the rest of it.

Eight was worried about her sister as they were rushing to get the mission done so they can get to Jorge and Six to see how bad Six really was. They get to the relay and fought their way there Eight was busy taking care of an Hunter Eight rolled behind it and stuck a plasma on its back and rolled backwards to miss the explodsion from it and than she rolled back behind it and finish it off with a shot from her shotgun.

Seven reach where Eight was standing after she had taken care of the Hunter "Hey you hunter killing machine." "Hey is Kat working on the relay to get it back up?" Eight asks wanting to get to where Jorge and Six was. Kat was working on it as fast as her hands can go, Kat was also worried about Five and Six.

Jorge was sitting down up against the wall by the entrance keeping them protected he would look behind him to see Six still not moving. He was worried about her wondering just how bad the hunter had gotten her. He look back out of the cave to keep his focus on that than on the woman that he found himself attach to. Jorge got to his feet when heard something move in the distance and it was moving fast. He got in position ready to fire upon whoever it was in the trees, Jorge pulled the trigger and the Elite fell to the ground dead with the others that was with him. Six moved her head a little and was finding it hard to do so, She notice that her body was stiff or that her armor went to lock down to protect her either way she couldn't move.

Kat got the relay up and they were on their way to where Jorge and Six were hoping Jorge was in a safe area to keep the Covies at bay. Jorge was having a hard time keeping them back some of them made it through, Six notice she force herself to get up and she groan out the pain and rose to her feet grabbing an assult rifle and headbutt a grunt of the end of the gun. Six went and stood by Jorge and open fired, knocking grunts down when they got close. Jorge was busy trying to keep them away but that was seem to not work the way he was planning, but he heard a groan coming from inside, he turn his head a little and saw Six on her feet and hitting a grunt with the butt of her rifle. Now here they are side by side firing their weapons and killing Grunts, Elites, Jackals, Squishals, and Brutes that were head our way.


End file.
